


Homecoming

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Series: Escaping the Cage [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: Zevran comes home.





	Homecoming

She was waiting for him when  _The Jewel of Amaranthine_  found its berth. 

His eyes scanned the assembled crowd almost lazily as they docked, as the workers tied the ship into place and the massive gangplank slotted into place, and there she was. 

“Ah,  _mi amor_.” The words lingered like smoke in the chilly air, winter coming swiftly on the tails of fall. He leaned against the deck railing with a smile. Around him the passengers flocked to deboard the ship, excited and exhausted conversations rising in snippets over the bitter evening air. 

Soon enough it was his turn to disembark, and his travel pack felt the lightest it had been in the year he’d been gone. Zevran walked alongside the slow-moving crowd, his eyes cataloging the mass of bodies around them as he made his way to her side. 

Ilya turned her head for but a moment, something catching her attention, and he snuck behind her. Oh, how he loved this game!  His hands fit easily over her eyes and he laughed against her ear when she instinctively reached for her dagger. 

 _“Te extrañaba, _mi tesoro,_ mi vida,”_ he breathed. Zevran smiled into her hair as she relaxed, and he lowered his hands from her face.  _“¿Sabes cuánto te amo?”_

“Zevraaaan,” Ilya groaned. She turned in his arms to face him, her arms wrapping familiarly around his shoulders. “You know my Antivan sucks.”

“Mm, and quite well, you’ll remember.” His hands settled at her waist as he scattered light kisses over her face. “I would be happy to demonstrate again, frequently, to remind you.” 

She smiled and pressed their lips together, curling into him against the evening chill. Her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape, tugging lightly. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured between kisses. “A year is too long to be away.” 

“And I you, my greatest treasure, my life.” Zevran pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. “Do you know how much I love you, my heart?” he asked. “I am yours, eternally.” 

His name left her lips on a sigh and his heart nearly burst. 

“Let’s go home, Zevran.” Ilya smiled and nuzzled at his temple before parting.

Zevran took her hand in his and resettled his travel bag on his back. “Home,” he said with a wistful smile. “Anywhere you are is home, my Warden.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [ocean-in-my-rebel-soul!](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com)  
> 
> 
> Comments and concrit always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
